Woof Woof's Bizarre Adventure: Werewolf Burden
by CrystalChimera
Summary: "I have to wear what now?" Josuke woke up this morning hoping for it to just be another normal day, well, as normal being a Werewolf can get you. The moment he heard the click-clacking sound of metal heeled shoes hitting the pavement and caught whiff of the familiar scent, he knew that that dream, was dead. (Part 4, based of Werewolf AU from Tumblr, one-shot)


**Alright!**  
 **Finally took the time out to re-upload this from Tumblr.**  
 **This is just a random idea that popped up in my head after reading Werewolf AU that I found off Tumblr, made by a person named sentochoryu, I apologize if the characters aren't I/C, writing stories for this series is still rather new to me. ^^;**

 **This is in fact my second story for JJBA as the first one is a 'series' while this is just a one-shot.**  
 **You should go read the info** **on the Werewolf AU on their Tumblr before continuing as stuff may not make sense.**

* * *

"I have to wear _what_ now?"

Josuke woke up this morning hoping for it to just be another normal day, well, as normal being a Werewolf can get you. The moment he heard the click-clacking sound of metal heeled shoes hitting the pavement and caught whiff of the familiar scent, he knew that that dream, was dead.

It appears Joseph _AND_ Jotaro had come by to help him with his training and give him some tips, even if Josuke didn't really want them to.

"It's a Hamon Training mask! But it also work well with training Werewolves." his father winked with a slight smirk.

"Since your feral instincts control most of your actions, this will prevent you from shifting during any time, other then the full moon." his nephew added.

Josuke felt slightly offended from what it was Jotaro was implying. "My feral instincts _are_ under control, thank you very much."

"Then how come you almost _killed_ one of your fellow classmates after they insulted your hair?"

"They had the _nerve_ to insult my hair!"

"That doesn't mean you have the right to kill them."

" **They deserved it!** " Josuke snarled.

"They were your friend!" Jotaro glared.

" **Who cares!?** "

Joseph grabbed his son's arm and showed it to him. "Josuke calm down! Your anger will only add to you're already unstable instincts, just look at your hand! You're already showing signs of a shifting Werewolf."

Although he was fixed on the urge to bash his nephew's skull in, Josuke did take the time to glance at his hand. Seeing the claws reminded him of his personal fear of loosing control, so he just took a deep breathe, signalling to Joseph that he could let go.

He sat down on the couch, folding his arms and crossing his legs. "So…what now..?" he asked slowly. His father extended his arm out, the Hamon mask in hand. "Promise me you'll keep this on you at all times."

Josuke starred at the mask with a intense glare. He growled at it, almost like a dog who doesn't want to be collard, but at the same time that very growl made him want to put on as to make sure he wouldn't hurt anyone.

"What…about school? Or at home? I'm not sure my mom would be all too keen on me wearing this." he pointed out.

"We've already talked to your mom about it, she said she'll accept it. As for school… You don't _HAVE_ to wear it, but just keep it with you. So the next time your anger starts to build, or you feel need to let go and let loose you have that to prevent any unneeded shifting."

"Hm. Alright, I can deal. But what about Jotaro?"

Joseph turned to his grandson, then shifted his gaze back to his son. "He'll be your safety net, he'll get you out if you're starting to change or if you start to act strange. As for me, well, I'll be the one teaching you."

Josuke's expression took on a more somber look, causing Joseph to frown from it. He placed a hand on his son's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "Look, I know all of this can seem overwhelming, but being a Werewolf is something you should take with great pride! Plus, it's fun to run around under the soothing rays of the full moon."

They both chuckled at the last part.

"Thanks dad."

"No problem, son."

While it was not seen, Jotaro gave a slight smile.  
He was pleased to see his family happy.

* * *

 **Very short, I know. c':**

 **So, in canon one could say Josuke had anger issues and by going off that, one could assume that being a Werewolf would make it worse, which is basically what this short story explores. As well as sort of explore what the Hamon Mask can do.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, if you did please leave a review! :D  
I would love to hear your thoughts! X3**


End file.
